Private Eyes
by Vhii1217
Summary: COMPLETE. Mouri Kogoro was hired to help L capturing Kira. Of course the one to be handy was Edogawa Conan. Now that L had known Conan's real identity, how could L and Conan arrest Kira? And what would Light do responding suspicion from the two detective?
1. Chapter I Help

Yeah, I'm coming back with my second Death Note fanfic. Seemingly wilder and more randomly than the first, but hope you enjoy! I chose Detective Conan to cross because the detective-things are highly linkable. I hope I've done well with the linking, though.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Death Note and Meitantei Conan, the two high-quality and my favourite mangas, I am sadly never to own them. Death Note series belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei yet Meitantei Conan series belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei. If only I can own L and Kaitou Kid… daydream

_Private Eyes_

Chapter I: Help

"It's inevitable," Chief Yagami stated frigidly while examining a report in his hand. "As much as we believe in Ryuzaki's and the task force's ability, we _do _need another help."

Light eyed the detective who was sitting beside him in front of a giant screen. L still stared blankly at the screen as he spooned up his sundae.

"What do you think about it, Ryuzaki?" Light asked carefully, not wanting to hurt the quirked private eye. With the greatest detective of the world working with them, it could be an insult to L's pride if they said that they probably needed other great minds.

L spooned up his ice cream again. The chain that linked him to Light clinked softly. "We always need help as many as possible. If it is possible to add more manpower, it can be really good."

"We can't hope much to the police force," Chief Yagami opinioned. "But we can try to persuade some private detective agencies."

"Do we still need another detective?" Matsuda asked while pointing at L. "We have the best with us!"

"Thank you, Matsuda-san," Light could tell that L slightly smiled. "But if we can gain more reliable manpower, it can be a great help."

"But, father, do you know whose help we'll ask for? Most of law agencies in Japan, if not in entire world, are too afraid of being victims of Kira. Thus they choose to stay passive and not to oppose Kira," Light frowned, turning to see his father.

"I know that," Souichiro straightened his glasses. "But we can manage to contact some. Maybe there still remained people who are willing to die for the sake of justice."

"Maybe it's not that lack. Many detectives lost their job because of Kira. They are not very happy about that, I'm quite sure," Aizawa said.

"But the fright of being killed is more threatening than just losing job," Matsuda replied.

"We can try first," Souichiro tried to ensure his companions. "I will contact some detectives I know, if Ryuzaki agrees."

All eyes now darted to L, who was finishing his ice cream. He put the bowl on the table beside him. "Please do it, Yagami-san."

Souichiro wrote a list of alternatives and began to search for their contact numbers. The rest of investigation team discussed about the list.

"I've ever heard about detective number three. I don't think he's as good…"

"Hattori Heiji is cool! I've heard about his reputation. A brilliant high-school detective!"

"He lives in Osaka, that's the matter. He's still in school and probably not allowed to investigate here. This case will take a long time."

"How about Kudo Shinichi? I heard he is as good as Hattori, and lives in Tokyo! He can help us after school, just like Light-kun."

"No one knows his whereabouts. Some even said that he probably has died."

"Hee really?"

"Matsuda, have you ever watch news?"

"Hey, make it all stop! The chief is phoning."

Light watched the rest of team's discussion. It was interesting. He would have joined them if only L didn't decide to just sit on his chair without any excitement. Light wondered if L was upset.

"Ryuzaki, are you really okay with my father's idea?"

"I don't see the reason to disagree. In fact, we _do _need help, especially from those who have both brain and bravery," L replied nonchalantly, taking a strawberry-creamed biscuit from three-storied tray full of crackers and cookies.

"If the called detectives are unreliable, it will be a trouble for us. The information may spread outside."

"They will be tested before we let them join."

Light opened his mouth again and was about to voice when Souichiro ended his call to one of the alternatives.

"Ryuzaki, there's only one detective who has no problem to work with us."

"There's _still _one. Good. Who's him?"

"You just have been in Japan lately, so you probably never heard about him. But his reputation grows better and better each day. He has solved a bunch of cases, though they aren't world-class cases, but I think we can try to count on him."

"The famous detective nowadays, don't tell me he is…" Matsuda spoke out excitedly. "…the detective who has characteristically odd behavior when he tells the truth. He is famous for that unique style of his."

"Yes, he is," Souichiro added. "Many people said that he doesn't have an appearance of brilliant private eye, but the amount of cases he has solved proved that he is fairly amazing."

"Sounds like you, Ryuzaki," Light attempted to hold back his laughter. L gave him a glance in return.

"So, he is…"

"People call him… the sleeping Mouri Kogoro."

A.N: Uhuhu, so the first chapter is done. What do you think about it? This one is merely an opening of course, maybe it will be more appropriate to mention it as 'prologue' rather than 'chapter I'. However, I'd love to hear your comment about this, because this is my first manga-crossing-fanfic (well I don't know the exact name, the point is this is my first fanfiction written based on more than one manga). Please try to wonder how Light reacted to the suspicion of two genius detectives (namely L and Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi) once he had regained the memory about Death Note. It would be fairly interesting giggle

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter II On the Way

Conan is gonna show up! My shrunk boyfriend, ohoho (Ran, don't kill me!). The current timeline is after the confinement of Misa and Light. Light was close to regain his memories about the deadliest weapon ever arrived in human world, Death Note. Though, this chapter (which is far longer than the first one) mostly concerns at Conan, Kogoro, Ran and their opinions about Kira and L. But still, Detective Conan is minor to Death Note in this story, because it takes Death Note's case and setting.

Disclaimer: I own neither of the mangas. The great fantasy-mystery Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei, yet the amazing detective serial Meitantei Conan fully belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei. If only I can make a story as great as theirs and make them proud! Even if I can't, I still tried my best for your joy.

_Private Eyes_

Chapter II: On the Way

"It's great! The interior of this limo is very luxurious! And see what they have here… mini-bar! And wines! I wonder how rich that L is..."

"Father, please keep calm…" Ran Mouri blushed hard as she saw her father's attitude. Conan tilted his head with a tired look. Ran looked at the driver in apology. "Moji-san, please forgive him…"

"It doesn't matter, Ran-san. As long as your father agrees to help the investigation, all of this service is intended to provide you convenience," Mogi answered while laughing sincerely, eyes darting straightly to the road. He used his alias 'Moji Kanichi' under L's instruction. _Before we can fully trust them, _L said, _never reveal who you are._

"See, Ran, there's no need to feel ashamed! The only inconvenience I feel is having you kids around with me," Kogoro pouted to Ran and Conan, who pouted back.

"But Uncle Mouri just wants to enjoy this luxurious service for himself! It isn't fair, right, Ran-san?"

"It's just like what Conan-kun said!" Ran agreed as her father gave the a 'huh'. "Besides, the fortune goddess is around if Conan-kun is along by father's side," Ran added while stroking Conan's short hair, smiling sisterly to the shrunk detective.

"Hey, I'm the great detective Mouri Kogoro! I need no help from such little kid!"

_Haha, say what you want, Uncle, _Conan said in mind. _If only I am in the figure of Kudo Shinichi, I bet I'll be called first rather than Uncle Mouri. Yeah, forget it now. Only by assisting Uncle Mouri am I able solve this Kira case. To be honest, this is the hardest case I've ever concerned to so far. Kira's figure is absolutely mysterious, the identity is hazy and so is the killing method. I obviously am not going to let him murder very far. He's just cruel and doesn't represent law at all, despite the number of his supporters. But I can't do much if I merely depend on the information from TV or newspaper. If I cooperate with L and the task force, I can get a lot of valuable hints. I can fight with my full capacity for the sake of exact truth._

_But there is one thing that weighs my mind. Is it safe for Ran and Uncle Mouri to get involved in such a dangerous case? The murderer is unknown and therefore we cannot make any effort to protect ourselves from him. Chief Yagami who contacted Uncle Mouri has warned that Uncle Mouri only can take this case if he's ready to bet his life. Actually Uncle Mouri didn't accept this case because he's willing to die for it. He just doesn't get enough jobs nowadays because of Kira, and Aunt Eri warned him that if he cannot afford money for Ran, she will take her from his place. Chief Yagami said that L will pay him a huge value._

_I have persuaded Uncle Mouri to prohibit Ran from getting involved. But there is no way can I help the investigation along with Uncle Mouri when Ran isn't around. Uncle Mouri will simply don't allow me. That's why I'm forced to let Ran along. I know I'm being a little bit selfish, but I promise I will do everything to protect Ran._

Conan lost in thought until he felt the vehicle stopped and Ran queried, "Have us arrived?"

Conan scanned the view outside. He caught a sight of a big building. The office of NPA.

"No, not yet. The driver's just going to switch, because I have a shift in office. Ah, here he comes," Mogi explained while stepping away from the limo. "I count on you, Asahi-san."

Yagami Souichiro appeared and placed his hand upon Mogi's shoulder before getting into the car. He closed the door, set his seatbelt and nodded to the three guests.

"Good afternoon. My name is Asahi Shijuro," Souichiro introduced himself while showing his fake ID card.

"Mouri Kogoro, famous detective," Kogoro proudly replied. "This is my daughter Ran and that one is my… nephew, Edogawa Conan."

"Nice to meet you, Asahi-san," Ran and Conan regarded simultaneously with polite bows. Souichiro nodded again and started to drive away from NPA office.

"Permit me to ask, Asahi-san, where are we heading to?" Kogoro asked as the limo brought them further away from the center of Tokyo.

"To the investigation center, of course."

"Don't you investigate in that NPA office? I think the building has enough space for an investigation room."

"That's not the problem," Souichiro replied. "We investigate there too, receiving calls and information from people. We just have another headquarter."

"Is it the work of that L, too?"

"Yes, all of us work under L's instruction. We aren't allowed to behave out of the frame L has made to limit us from endangering the process of investigation."

"Wow, I wonder how mighty that detective is. Not only FBI, he is also able to control NPA as well! No doubt, he is the best detective in the world or sort of, but to have such a big effect to law agencies around the world…"

"L must be very brilliant that all police forces trust in him! That's why they leave this case to him. He is also very brave, he ever challenged Kira to kill him off, right?" Conan said in excitement. _I'm not intended to let my real identity uncovered by anyone else, _Conan thought, _but if I can have L's assistance in fighting Black Organization, I'm sure I'm tracing closer to regain my real body and destroy them. What can be better than having the so-called best detective who has control over all police forces around the world in my side? The only way to make it is to solve this Kira case and gain his trust._

"Yes, Sonoko and I watched the show in Shibuya. It became big news in several days later, even up till now," Ran commented. "Why, Conan-kun, do you admire L?"

"Actually I just knew him nowadays, since the Kira case raised up. But being the most respected private eyes in _entire _world, that's just cool!"

"Conan-kun admires legendary detective like Sherlock Holmes. Upon meeting the greatest detective in _real_, it must be very exciting for you!" Ran spoke cheerily. "Sonoko even said that she was falling for Kira and L! The most cold-blooded murderer against the biggest detective in the world, what a great battle!"

"How can that wealthy young lady admire Kira, too?" Kogoro asked while sighing. "Idolizing a serial killer, what the hell are those youngsters thinking…"

"I'm telling what Sonoko said. I myself _never ever _go for Kira! As the daughter of Detective Mouri Kogoro and Lawyer Kisaki Eri, I'm against his ideology!" Ran stated mentally.

"Even though Kira only passes his judgment on criminals and all of your friends go for him?" Souichiro suddenly asked. Ran was startled before answering confidently,

"Of course! What is he thinking, taking humans' souls away as if he is a god?"

"How if he truly is? Normally, no _human _can murder with something as natural as heart-attack."

"That's…" Ran hesitated.

"There's no way can it be. If that so, then he would never killed those FBI agents, right?" It was Conan who answered.

"Yes. The murders of FBI members are just cruel. Since then Kira no longer purely fights for justice, but to accept L's challenge and win this high-tensed battle. No god will act as such," Kogoro opinioned solemnly. "If god is loathed by human's behaviour nowadays, he would just take their souls with varying degrees of pain, according to their sins. And he wouldn't kill low-class criminals before getting rid of those who have great negative effects towards the world. In fact, not all big criminals have been dead, but Kira has begun to kill those who committed small crimes. It seems like if someday there is someone who opposes him in the way that he can't handle, the public figures whose deaths can change the world will be his hostages. Firstly he merely wanted to get rid of world's sins, but after people became his supporters and someone mighty enough named L challenged him, his purpose turned into showing that he has divine control over humans' life. However, he is still very careful not to let the innocents know his real intention. He'd like to plant his ideology and become the god of new world."

_Whoa, Uncle Mouri is great today_, Conan widened his eyes in amazement. _He has nothing to do with the uncovering of Kira's identity, but the psychoanalytic is pretty wonderful._

"How if Kira is a group? Not a person like we have assumed by calling Kira 'he'?"

"Hmm, that's not impossible…" Kogoro curled his lips.

"I don't think so. It needs a big number of people and they have to scatter around the world. The probability to be successful without any flaw is almost 0," Conan cut off. _Except if the culprit is Black Organization. Maybe they have uncovered new formula to kill many people with heart paralyze. But I've asked Ai if they have ever made such an experiment, but she said no. Besides, there's no use for them to kill criminals. If the purpose is having the big figures as their hostages, they can immediately do it personally without a need to cover it with criminals' death. It's not Black Organization-like to let people aware of their existence. They usually prefer to work secretly and are not interested to gain people's sympathy. Then I can conclude that they aren't involved in Kira case._

"Yes, I agree with Conan-kun. Even if they work in group, there must be a leader. What we have to do is arresting that person. However, I prefer the one-person theory," Ran implied.

"So, in your opinion, how is Kira's personality?"

Kogoro answered, as well as Ran and Conan, at the same time,

"Arrogant."

"Egocentric."

"Childish."

_They all came to same conclusions as Ryuzaki, _Souichiro thought. "What do you think about videos that Kira sent to Sakura TV?"

"That's quite strange. Kira who used to hide his identity neatly suddenly offended the police with attraction of killings," Kogoro opinioned.

"Very strange until we can come to a conclusion that this Kira is different from before," Conan added, making Kogoro and Ran turned to see him.

"What do you mean, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah, Kira only passed his judgment on criminals. Even though he killed FBI agents, it was because they were dangerous for Kira, as Kira assumed that those agents moved under L's instruction. Kira was afraid of L having the investigation scoop narrower and the suspicion towards him increased into a dangerous level. That's why he had to kill them before they reported something important to L. If L came to a conclusion that he is Kira, he could no longer cleanse the world. His very purpose still remains though it's not as pure as before. He did the murders secretly to keep a hold of people's sympathy.

But the Kira that showed off his ability to kill just wanted to get attention. He acted like an intimidated child, or a pop idol, or both, who liked to be cared about. The recording, voice and font was rough, it means that he didn't care of what people think about his outlook, he just wanted to send his message to the world. From our recent conclusion about Kira wanting to be people's ideology, it was sloppy to kill those presenters and policemen. There's a big chance of people giving less sympathy to him. When the first Kira chose to plant his ideology step-by-step neatly, this Kira was rash and chose instant way to let people aware of his existence. The consequence is he made bigger flaw and increased the probability of him and the first Kira as well being caught."

"Wow, you're amazing, Conan-kun!" Ran appreciated him with a proud smile.

"Cih, such easy conclusion," Kogoro pouted. "Maybe this Kira is like your friend Sonoko, a fangirl who fell for Kira and longed to get his attention, via this extreme way."

"It's not impossible," Ran chuckled.

Souichiro remained silent at the front, but actually he examined the three guests via the mirror that used to give a view of backside. Conan noiselessly kept an eye on his behaviour.

"By the way, is the investigation headquarter really this far?" Kogoro asked, growing impatient.

"We'll get there soon," Souichiro simply answered. "One last question, what _mostly_ convince you that Kira is not god?"

The three were dumbfounded a moment by the question. Finally Conan replied, quite quickly, before Kogoro and Ran could even open their mouths.

"That's easy," he said confidently, eyes darted to the mirror which Souichiro used to keep an eye on them. His gaze met the chief's eyes' reflection. "Because L's still alive."

A.N: Finally it's done! I'm sorry that I can't update frequently, since my school has started and I don't have much time to write, but I'll do my best not to disappoint you! For those who had read and reviewed, thanks a lot! This story was made from your attention and encouragement, dedicated to your joy and happiness.

Flaylda: I have not planned on killing anyone in this story, so relax… 

For those who are still confused, this chapter begins with Kogoro, Ran and Conan in one of L's limos. L ordered Mogi to fetch them from their house to NPA office and have Chief Yagami replace Mogi as the driver. L had Souichiro ask questions casually, but actually those questions were intended to be a test for Kogoro. Souichiro didn't drive them directly to the L's place, instead he brought them around the town, because L wanted to make sure Kogoro was reliable before they revealed the location of investigation headquarter to him. Why "Because L's still alive" appeared to be Conan's (correct) answer to the last question, it's because if Kira's a god that is capable to kill everyone he liked without any limit, he would just killed L rather than the FBI agents. Oh, actually I'm not sure whether or not the murders of those FBI agents being announced to people, but I assumed yes, since I fairly remember one of the task force said something like this (before they agreed to cooperate with L): "Many people said, 'Because of L, twelve FBI agents died…'" I don't know which 'people' he referred to, but I assumed he meant the civil community.

Reviews appreciated! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter III Meet the Detective

I'm back! This chapter is about the final test L created for Kogoro (for Ran and Conan as well). After this chapter, we'll start the investigation; L, Light, and Conan together! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Meitantei Conan. Tsugumi Ohba-sensei, Takeshi Obata-sensei and Aoyama Gosho sensei do. This story was made for no commercial profit.

_Private Eyes_

Chapter III: Meet the Detective

"A very good answer," Souichiro commented.

"Thank you, Asahi-san," Conan replied calmly, eyes darting straight to the mirror. Or rather, to a spot above the mirror. "Since we've answered the _last _question, could you please tell us the meaning of this interrogation, Asahi-san? Or maybe… L-san himself wanna give a good reason?"

"Eeh, what do you mean, Conan-kun?" Ran tilted her head.

Conan didn't answer, instead he smiled confidently while staring still at the spot. Kogoro and Ran were startled as they heard a computerized distorted voice echoed inside the car.

"Mouri-san, Ran-san, Edogawa-kun," the voice said. "I apologize for the inconvenience caused by this test. I want to make sure you are really capable to join the investigation. We need to do this before we let you to the investigation headquarter."

"Hey, hey," Kogoro cut off. "What is this? Who are you?"

"I am L," answered the voice. "I'm currently watching you via video camera."

"Camera? Where?"

"It's not that none of you are aware, it seems. Right, Edogawa-kun?"

"Yes. Hi there," Conan waved coolly at the camera lens above a particular mirror. Kogoro and Ran trailed from Conan to the said camera.

"What do you mean by this? Do you doubt my analysis capability? You must have known my reputation!" Kogoro snapped.

"Yes, I have. I just make it sure for myself. I don't want you to throw away your life in vain."

"Instead of testing our intelligence, isn't it more important to make sure no one of us is Kira? Or have you included this to the topic of your asking?"

"I know that Kira is among the police officer. Albeit you have some access to police force, it's not enough because you need a full and free information source. No one has it but the police officer and their surroundings. Beside, we have observed you for a week before we decided to fetch you."

"Hah, what do you mean with 'observe'?!" Kogoro demanded. "Are you as freak as to install surveillance cameras?"

"Actually yes, along with voice adapter."

"What?! That's illegal!"

"I'll do everything to solve this case. Beside, it helps me to make sure neither of you is Kira. You are a mindful private detective who always solves cases for the sake of justice and is the only one who wills to join the investigation against the most dangerous mass-murderer Kira. Logically, it's not strange if I suspect you as Kira."

"That's… yeah, up to you. It has happened, though, no use to argue now," Kogoro gave in.

"Wait, you said Kira is among the police officer? How can you know that?" Ran queried.

"Our investigation said so. Well, I can tell you all once you have joined the task force. Asahi-san, please drive them here."

"OK."

Souichiro drove them back to the heart of Tokyo and eventually arrived at L's headquarter. Upon going into the strict security entrance, Souichiro asked L. "L, do you want let all of them in, or only Mouri-san?"

_What?! If I'm not permitted to go in, I can't meet L and help him investigate! I have purposely showed my ability to analyze and not only giving Uncle Kogoro hints like usual in order to convince L. Think, Shinichi, think… What can you do to persuade L to let such kid and teenager in? Hmm…_

"Ran-san, I want to meet L! I want to see the greatest detective by myself!" Conan began to play a child-wanting-a-candy role.

"I don't think he'll let us in, Conan-kun, please don't be upset," Ran tried to calm him down.

"No, no, he must let us in! He tested not only Uncle Kogoro, but all of us! I also answered some of his questions, it's unfair if he only permits Uncle Kogoro!"

"What do you think, L?" Souichiro asked again.

"I wouldn't let them along in the first place if I about prohibit them in now," L's computerized voice said. "Let them all in."

"Do you think it's okay to let Ran-san and Edogawa-kun in, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned.

"No problem."

"They can't do anything to help this investigation."

"It's just like having Misa-san visit us everyday. She also doesn't have any good for our work, but you never complained."

"You have another purpose. You suspect her to be second Kira," Light reasoned. "Besides, who said I never complained? I'm the one who is annoyed mostly."

"Misa-san just over-loves you. It's good to have somebody loves you that much."

"Don't change the topic, Ryuzaki," Light was glad that L didn't see his fair blush. "The information may spread outside."

"Misa-san does bring that risk, too."

"Yeah, up to you then," Light sighed. "By the way, are you sure we have to do _this_?"

"It's just for fun. Besides, this is the final test for Mouri-san and Edogawa-kun."

"Edogawa-kun?"

"I'm sure you can see it too, Light-kun. He is very brilliant for an elementary student."

"Yes, actually I consider it too. But he's just too young to be involved in investigation team."

"Not to join as a member, but to give hints. He can do it better than anyone else thinks."

"That… Oh, they're coming."

Souichiro brought Kogoro, Ran and Conan to a door. There Watari had been waiting.

"Watari, I count on you."

"Thank you for your hard work, Asahi-san," Watari regarded as the chief nodded and left. "Mouri-san, Ran-san, Edogawa-kun, let me introduce myself. My name is Watari, L's assistance. I am going to bring you to him."

_Now, _Conan was too excited to even speak, _now I can see the best detective in this world. Now…_

"But before that," Watari said, drowning him back to reality. "You have one more test."

"Test again?!" Kogoro sighed.

"You can consider this as final test. It's just a common analysis test and not about Kira."

"One good point," Kogoro exhaled. "Not about Kira."

"Here," Watari handed Kogoro a memo. Kogoro read it and frowned.

"What is this?"

"A hint…" Watari answered calmly, his hand was already at the door's knob. "…to find L."

Conan tried to take a look at the memo. There written:

_I am a mere human on an earth. I am standing on a thin straight line that separates two very different worlds. I never bend onto right or left, even though I came from east just like you. I always tell truth even though I am living in this colourful world of lies. Big warm pureness and loose heavy sins covered the best of me. But I do not care. I am L after all._

L

Watari opened the door. Kogoro, Ran and Conan stepped in slowly…

…and found two guys sat on two chairs, chained one to another.

"What the hell is this?" Kogoro asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"With that hint, try to figure out which one is L," Watari explained. Then he slipped away and closed the door. While watching Watari as he did that, Conan realized that there was another door across the room.

The two guys turned round their chair in very same fashion.

"I am Light," the guy with honey eyes and hair introduced himself.

"I am Ryuzaki," the other with black eyes and hair introduced himself as well.

"Mouri Kogoro. This is my daughter Ran and my nephew Conan," Kogoro replied.

"We'd been waiting for you, Mouri-san," the black-haired guy said softly.

"Show us your intelligence," the honey boy demanded politely. "You have… five minutes to try and guess."

"Five?!" Kogoro was startled. "Uhm… Okay, no problem. I am the famous detective Mouri Kogoro after all."

Conan examined both guys carefully. The black-haired guy wore a white T-shirt with skinny black trousers. His hair is a little bit messy compared to another's because the honey hair was combed extremely neatly. The so-called Light (quite a weird name) wore a long-sleeve black shirt and white jeans. He looked younger than the other.

_I am a mere human on an earth… _Conan studied the words._ Standing on a thin straight line that separates two very different worlds… never bend onto right or left… Big warm pureness… loose heavy sins… covered the best of me._

"Oh!" Conan widened his eyes in sudden realization.

"Conan-kun, have you figured it out?" Ran asked in excitement.

"Wait, wait a minute," Conan frowned again.

_I am standing… I always tell truth… in colourful world of lies… I came from east just like you… But I don't care._

"Time's up," the honey blonde said while seeing his watch.

"Have you known?" the ebony-haired asked.

Kogoro bit his lower lip. To be honest, he failed to figure it out.

Ran tilted her head while wondering, _Are they gonna reject us if we failed? It's like an audition._

Usually Conan would have Kogoro sleep and did the solving for him, but now he had to a little bit show off. _This is a big chance to convince L. If I let it go, I won't get it again._

"I know!" Conan raised his hand up as if he were about to answer teacher's question. Even though he wanted to show his ability, he needed to still be careful about his identity. In front of Ran, at least.

Both so-called Ryuzaki and Light cocked their eyebrows. "You have solved it, Edogawa-kun?"

"Yes, I've known," Conan said confidently, quite enjoying the tensed atmosphere.

"Who?" Ran widened her eyes in curiosity.

"The memo told me that…" Conan began to explain. "Human on an earth, two different worlds, right-left, pureness-sins are all the symbols of right and wrong, good and bad. Therefore…"

"Wait a minute," Kogoro cut off. "How can 'human on an earth' refers to good and bad?"

"'Human' is between angel and devil, 'earth' is neutral between 'heaven' and 'hell'. I found hint from the next sentence 'I am standing on a straight line that separates two very different worlds'. Human and earth are the separators."

"Well," Kogoro accepted half-heartedly. "It's about good and bad. So?"

"The real hint is in 'I am living in this colourful world of lies' line. The word 'colourful' isn't needed in that sentence. It's seemingly just a decoration, but actually that's the vital point. Colour. Exact colours that symbolize good and bad are…"

"Black and white," Ran finished the sentence with a nod.

"Next vital hint is the 'I always tell truth' line. It means… he really tells truth. He is a man appearing in dark and light colours. 'Never bend onto right or left' means that he doesn't wear black only or white only."

"But both of them are wearing black and white!" Ran realized. "The clues become useless."

"That's not all. Then come the clues about name."

"Name?"

"Is that the 'I am L after all' line?" Kogoro asked.

"If that so, is he the guy with initial 'L'?" Ran asked while turning to see Light. Light shrugged.

"Yes, that line, but it's not the only hint. Another clue is the 'I came from east' line."

"Yeah, that line is weird. He never bends onto left or right. East refers to right, doesn't it?" Ran suggested.

"Yes it does, but that's not the point. East refers to eastern countries. Particularly, Japan."

"Because the complete line is 'I never bend onto right or left, even though I came from east just like you'. Yes, that's easy," Kogoro said. "But so what if he came from Japan? Both of those guys are Japanese. We can't conclude anything about name from that… Oh!" Kogoro suddenly realized. "Pronunciation of 'L' in Japan?"

"Yes," Conan grinned. "'L' is one of a few Latin letters that Japanese can't pronounce. In Japan, 'L' becomes 'R'."

"So, L is…" Ran moved her gaze from Light to a certain black-haired guy, who shrugged. "Ryuzaki?"

"It's not enough yet," Conan said, startling Ran. "There're still 'Big warm pureness and loose heavy sins covered the best of me', 'but I do not care' and 'I am standing on a thin straight line…' lines."

Ran sighed. "What do they mean?"

"Considering 'pureness' as white and 'sins' as black, L must wears a warm long-sleeve white shirt, possibly jacket or sweater; with a pair of dark-coloured loose heavy trousers, possibly jeans or corduroy. The clothes must cover his body."

"But Ryuzaki only wears a T-shirt and skinny trousers. Not warm nor heavy and loose," Ran tilted her head. Her gaze went back to Light. "Why aren't black long-sleeve shirt and white jeans? Light's outfit matches the clues!"

Conan ignored this fact. "Then comes the 'I do not care' line. It's easy, just find the messiest of two."

"It's…" Ran was hesitant while moving her gaze back to the black-eyed guy. "Ryuzaki. Ouch, I'm confused!"

"Each clue matched one or both. It's hard to conclude," Kogoro crossed his arms in front oh him.

"Perhaps this line will finish everything," Conan smiled. "'I am standing on a thin straight line'…"

"You've mentioned it as clue for the separator-of-good-and-bad thing," Kogoro interrupted.

"It holds another key," Conan replied. "The word 'thin' isn't needed in that sentence, it must have been a clue. I assumed it as posture. Now please imagine a thin guy standing on a line, can't lean onto right or left. Where will he bend?"

"Forward," Ran answered. "Is there any meaning…?"

"According to the memo, L is a man in warm and loose black and white outfit, pretty messy, and is _standing_ while hunching forward. Don't you think it's quite strange that none of those guys stood up and greeted us when we stepped in?"

"So, L is…" Kogoro and Ran stated in low voices, gazing at Light and so-called Ryuzaki.

"Yes, L is neither of them."

…

"Congratulation." A door across the room opened slowly, revealing a certain skinny figure standing while hunching over. Messy hair, sleepless eyes, black bags under the eyes painted on chalky face, white long-sleeve shirt and loose dark jeans, hands stuck in the pockets. He was no one but L. "You're joining the investigation team."

A.N: Sorry…!! I know I'm being too Conan-ish. I planned to make a simple final test, but who knows it would turn to be a simple nine-paged Conan-ish chapter?? I feel ashamed, since this is a Death Note fanfic. I promise the next chapter will have Light and L back as its main characters. Forgive me, Death Note fans…

For those who have no idea what this chapter is about, the point is L created a final test for Kogoro. He gave some clues and had Kogoro guess which one was L between two choices. L is neither of them. First choice is Light and the second (so-called Ryuzaki) is… Matsuda. Haha, poor attempt, Vhii ;(. L had Matsuda be chained to Light, wear black and white clothes and mess his hair. L chose Matsuda to take his place because Matsuda was young, black-haired and black-eyed.

Comments appreciated!


	4. Chapter IV Quiet Realization

Now let's start the investigation! They were going to figure out the third Kira. What would happen? Check it out!

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own both Death Note and Meitantei Conan. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei yet Meitantei Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

_Private Eyes_

Chapter IV: Quiet Realization

"So it happens like that…"

Kogoro sipped his coffee as he heard L's summary of their investigation so far, included the suspicion and confinement of Yagami Light and Amane Misa.

"You chain yourself to the prime suspect? How brave… If he were Kira, you will be murdered, you know?"

"I'm fully aware of my state. However, Kira is a genius and if Light-kun were Kira, he won't be so idiot as to kill me while we are chained together," L replied.

"Ryuzaki is not going to die when he is chained to me, because I am not Kira and I will protect him if someone were about to harm him," Light stated.

"Thank you, Light-kun."

"Hey, stop sounding like gays," Kogoro shivered. "You both frighten me."

"Please stop thinking dirty, Mouri-san. I am pretty sure Light-kun said that to cease my suspicion towards him. Right, Light-kun?"

Light exhaled, "Sort of."

"So Ryuzaki-san thinks that Kira 'uses' Light-san and Misa-san as his 'hands'?" Conan asked.

"The probability is not zero percent," L answered. "However, I prefer the theory about KiraLight-kun, and Light-kun erased his memory on purpose and had a plan to regain it once the suspicion towards him is zero percent," L stated nonchalantly as he forked his raspberry cheesecake.

"There you go again, Ryuzaki," Matsuda interrupted as he examined a file at the corner of that room. The task force were working there as well, but distant to L, Light, Kogoro and Conan. "Do you forget Kira continued killing criminals while Light-kun and MisaMisa are confined?"

"But there was a two-week gap before the killings started again," L replied. "There must be something happened within the gap."

"Why you prefer the theory that Kira is Light-kun? If that so, the theory about Kira using Light-san and Misa-san is more conceivable," Conan inquired.

"He used Light for too long before moving the power to another Kira. That's why Ryuzaki still suspects me even though the killings still continue now when I'm chained to him," it was Light who answered.

"If he were Kira, he won't be as blatant," Kogoro commented.

"We assume that he forgets everything about him being Kira," L replied stubbornly.

Light exhaled exhaustedly for hundredth times. "If only I know _how _to forget something like that, Ryuzaki. You have been watching me long enough to know that I never banged my head to wall to erase my memory."

"Kira's power is superstitious," L said while biting his cake. "Therefore, we can assume that Light-kun did it by something superstitious too."

"Nothing superstitious in this world. There must be a scientific explanation about everything," Conan disagreed.

"Then do you know how to kill so many people around the world while the information was only names and faces, Edogawa-kun?" L demanded softly.

Conan bit his lips. He could tell about Black Organization and all strange things they could afford using some formulas, but then he decided not to bring it up. _Black Organization has nothing to do with this case_, Conan thought, _therefore there's no use to speak about them. If L ends up suspecting them, they will feel threatened and things will get worse. This case has already been complicated enough even without them._

"I don't know," Conan shook. "Moreover, we are sure that Kira acts individually. The probability of Kira using 'magic' is high."

"However the way first and second Kira lose their memories, isn't it more important to catch actual Kira?" Kogoro asked.

"Yes, you're right, Mouri-san. We are almost certain that we have narrowed the investigation scoop," Light said as he stood up, walking together with L towards the computer. He opened some chart program and began to explain. "When other companies get deficit because of third Kira's appearance, we find out that Yotsuba Group gains a huge number of profit. This is the record," Light pointed at one chart and a data table. Kogoro and Conan nodded at the elucidation.

"And this is the data containing details about third Kira's victims," Souichiro came with a bunch of files.

Conan approached the files and began to examine. Light continued to tell Kogoro about the eight suspects. L stayed silent, observing everyone.

"Do you get something, Edogawa-kun?" L asked suddenly. Conan was startled before answered,

"Yes. Do you want to hear, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Hey kid, there you play again with important proofs!" Kogoro was about to hit Conan on the head, but stopped dead in track when L replied,

"Please tell us."

"This Kira killed criminals at weekdays and murdered the pivots of many companies at weekend. It's programmed," Conan smiled triumphantly. _L starts to count on me_, Conan was satisfied He glanced at the monitor that viewed the profit chart of Yotsuba and other companies. "The said companies are Taihachi Group, Daisan Group, Hibanwako Enterprise, Gozomitsu Company, Korean Flag Company… All are Yotsuba's competitors."

"He is right," Souichiro agreed after checking some random files.

"Good job, Edogawa-kun," L praised. Conan smiled happily.

"Huh, have you expected this kid to be a helper from the first place? That's why you send my daughter home but let this child stay," Kogoro pouted.

"We think Edogawa-kun has great ability. His success to solve the final test proved it," Light smiled at the little boy.

"Besides, we do not send Ran-san back to your detective office for nothing," L added. "You are the most popular detective in Japan. It's not impossible if third Kira wants to hire you to find me or something. There must be someone to receive his call."

"I think if he wants to find the greatest detective in the world, he needs to hire a world-class detective too," Light commented. "Like those famous detectives—who? Oh, Erald Coil or Daneuve. They are known worldwide."

"L had said that Kira is in Japan, so it's highly possible that third Kira assuming L is in Japan as well. Coil and Daneuve are international detectives and it's a bit difficult to hire them. More effective to ask popular detective in Japan, like Mouri-san," L reasoned. Just when Kogoro was about to give comment, his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Ran? What's the matter… What? A call from Yotsuba Company?!" Kogoro gasped in surprise. He began to make notes. "Give me the detail… what's his name? Shingo Mido… What time did he call? Right before you call me, okay… And he asked me to…? Oh okay… give me his number. Right… I'll tell L, eh, Ryuzaki. Yeah, thank you… No, I don't think so… No problem, tomorrow is Saturday. Yes… bye," with that, Kogoro hung up.

"Yotsuba called your office?" Light frowned, tilted his head.

"Yes, precise as your prediction," Kogoro turned to face L. "Shingo Mido, represents Yotsuba Group, wants to hire me to find out L's identity. This is his number. What will we do?"

Before L could speak, a capital W appeared on the screen.

"Ryuzaki, Amane Misa-san comes to meet Yagami-kun," Watari announced. One of the screens flicked and showed Misa standing in front of the security entrance, demanded impatiently.

"Misa wants to meet her Light!"

L nibbled on his thumb. "Let her enter."

"Good luck, MisaMisa! I'll be waiting for a 'yes'!" Mogi supported in a forcefully cheerful voice as Misa entered the entrance door to the interview room in Yotsuba office. There Higuchi, Ooi, Namikawa, Kida and Kogoro were waiting.

After some common questions about her grown-up career, the talks turned into a gloomier topic.

"I heard you have once been suspected of being second Kira," Ooi inquired. "Is it true?"

"It's not your concern. The important thing is that Misa's completely innocent right now!" Misa glared.

"Of course it is our concern, Amane-san. How can we hire a scandalous celebrity who was ever suspected as mass-murderer?" Higuchi smirked. Misa pouted.

"But Misa is innocent! Besides, public doesn't know anything about it."

"Yes, that's right," Kogoro replied. "But public has been aware of your concern towards Kira."

"Many people support Kira. No reason to reject Misa because of it! Besides, how exactly can Misa travel around the world to kill criminals when Misa has so many shootings to be done?"

"Well, we just want to make sure it is safe to hire you," Namikawa said.

"Many companies hire Misa, but no one complained or even asked about something like this!"

"Amane-san, we do not mean to insult you. Well, how about taking a break first. We can continue later, okay?" Kogoro offered. All nodded.

Misa went out of the room immediately. She was loathed to find that everyone suspected her to be second Kira. She didn't even know a single thing about it!

"Whoa, she's really that famous MisaMisa!" Ran was astonished to see the pop idol passed by.

"Yes, she came to investigation quarter that day," Conan said while observing Misa as the blonde actress walked to the restroom. "Let's follow her. We're here to observe Misa-san while Uncle Kogoro kept an eye on Yotsuba Eight, aren't we?"

"Yes," Ran nodded, still amazed. They tailed Misa at a safe distant and watched her as she entered the restroom. Then they heard a short squeak.

"Misa-san!" Conan hissed. They ran to see what happened to Misa. They were about to open the restroom's door when they heard a conversation.

"That's Misa-san's voice," Conan whispered to Ran as he made a sign for her to keep silent. "She's alright. Maybe she was just startled by her friend or something."

"Rem…" Misa's girlie voice heard through the door. "So, you are a shinigami…"

_Shinigami? _Conan frowned as he closed his ear to the door. Ran was startled.

"Yes, I am a shinigami," Rem answered, but only Misa could hear this. "You were indeed second Kira. And Yagami Light is the first Kira. Original Kira."

"Really?" Misa widened her eyes. "First Kira is… _him_?"

_Kira?! _Conan was surprised at the mention of this certain alias. Ran was about to express her curiosity aloud, but was shut by Conan's quiet instruction. Misa was silent again, as if she was listening to a quiet explanation.

"Ran-san," Conan whispered as softly as he could. Ran one-quarter heard and three-quarter lip-read him. "Uncle Kogoro wants you to be with him at one o'clock."

"It's now!" Ran replied in no less soft whisper. Conan nodded. "What does father want?" Conan shrugged.

"Ask him. Stay with him for a while, please."

"I want to hear this!" Ran said stubbornly.

"_Please_."

Ran was startled again by Conan's beg. Slowly she nodded and walked away quietly.

_No matter what, Amane Misa has ever been suspected by L. It's safer not to involve Ran. If Ran doesn't hear anything, there's only a small chance that Misa will harm her._

"I can't believe it," Misa's voice echoed again. "It makes me love him more…"

_Love him more? Who's him? _Conan's hand found its way to his chin. A realization hit him. _Yagami Light!_

In the restroom, Misa was still amazed. "Light is so brilliant."

"I have to admit it," Rem nodded half-heartedly. "Misa, please bring this with you," the bony shinigami handed a very small piece of Death Note which she used to make Misa see her.

"Rem, you are so kind," Misa stared at the torn paper. It was only enough to write a name. Considering it had two sides, it was enough to write two names.

"Kira is among the interviewers. I will stand behind him. You are the only one that can see me, so you will know who third Kira is. Even though I never like Yagami Light, the third Kira is even more loathsome."

"Thank you, Rem. I think we must be back now," Misa said as she walked to the door. Hearing this, Conan ran away as fast as he could.

Misa opened the door.

"Edogawa-kun?" Misa queried as she saw a last glimpse of Conan's small posture. "Did he hear?"

"See, I make it!"

Misa smiled proudly as she let the task force hear the record of her conversation with Higuchi. She had figured out Higuchi as third Kira and trapped him into admitting it.

"We've known the identity now," Light nodded his head multiple times. "Your plan works, Ryuzaki!"

"Yes. Thanks to all's hardwork," L replied. "Everyone, please take a rest tonight. Tomorrow we have to do a big thing: arresting third Kira."

With that excuse, everyone got to their rest space. Light was about to step away to their bedroom when he considered L didn't move.

"Mouri-san, Edogawa-kun, please stay here for a while. I want to talk about something with you," with that, L dragged Light to their room. He unlocked the handcuff that lingered around his wrist and chained it to the bed.

"Hey Ryuzaki, why do you chain me to the bed?!" Light demanded as L stuck the key into his jeans pocket.

"I want to talk about something confidential with Mouri-san and Edogawa-kun, but I can't let you free," L replied blankly as he walked away. Light sighed.

"Mouri-san," L greeted as he saw Kogoro and Conan in the investigation room. "I want to talk to Edogawa-kun, so if you don't mind, could you please leave us and take a rest?"

"You said you want to talk with me." Kogoro pouted.

"Please tell the others that I only talk deeper about the investigation with you. Say that I tell you something confidential that you cannot tell to anyone. Don't say that I only have matter with Edogawa-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I bet you have some obsession towards this kid," Kogoro shrugged as he left. L switched off the surveillance cameras as Conan looked at him curiously.

"Finally alone…" L turned around to see Conan with his wide hypnotic eyes. "Right, Kudo Shinichi?"

A.N: Haha finally L figured it out! How? Check it out in next chapter!

Sorry that I can't update frequently. My school really makes me crazy . My grammar is a little bit terrible in this chapter, since I made it hastily. Sorry, I'll try my best for the next chapter.

Reviews appreciated! Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter V Vital Proof

I bet the last chapter isn't good enough, perhaps too boring or not as intelligent. I'm sorry, I tried to write it as fast as I could manage, so perhaps there are a lot of errors. I still try to do my best, since my creed is to make something intelligent and interesting enough to bring smile upon you. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Death Note, Detective Conan… are too good to be mine. Tsugumi Ohba-sensei, Takeshi Obata-sensei and Aoyama Gosho-sensei own them.

_Private Eyes_

Chapter V: Vital Proof

Yagami Souichiro tremblingly walked towards a helicopter. His hands shakily gripped a certain black notebook.

"Here it is, Ryuzaki," he handed it to L. As his white fingers touch it, L quickly turned his face to see a white skeleton beast standing beside Higuchi's car. Souichiro and Mogi had touched the note, therefore they could also see Rem. Other policemen and also Kogoro only wondered why they were very frightened after touching the notebook.

"Shinigami…" L muttered almost inaudibly behind the sound of whirling propeller, "So they really exist."

"Let me see it too, Ryuzaki!" Light demanded quickly. Before L could even respond, the book had moved to Light's hands.

"A-ah…" Light's eyes widened in horror. His face paled deadly as memories refilled the blank space in his head. "AAAAKHH…!!"

"Light-kun?" L eyed him anxiously. "Are you alright?"

L didn't understand, but some part in his heart told him that he had expected something like this to happen. _The notebook must have something to do with Light-kun…_

Conan, who was standing behind the pilot seat, saw Light's reaction too. He straightened his glasses to detect any suspicious movement from Light.

L moved his gaze from Light to the shinigami out there. He never believed such creatures exist. At least, until before he really saw it.

"Is there something so frightening, Light-san? You look very scared," Conan tilted his head innocently. Light quickly relieved himself and inhaled deeply.

"I never believe something like that exist…" Light whispered in a false amazement. "Shinigami…"

_I win_, Light bowed his head to hide his wicked smirk, _now I just have to kill Higuchi and my memories won't disappear again. And after that…_ He looked at L through the corner of his eyes. _After that is your turn, Ryuzaki._

"I want to see it too!" Conan demanded. In the meantime he moved fast to snatch the book from Light.

"No!" Light tightened his grip around the Death Note and held it away from Conan's reach in reflex. However Conan had had his fingers on it and Light had only a tip of his fingers on the cover. "No way should a child like you see it, Edogawa-kun."

Conan didn't continue his struggle to take the book. He had seen Rem outside and went three stages paler.

"No way…" Conan shook in disbelief. "What's that?"

"Shinigami," L answered, his brain was whirling. Just when his two companies were stuck at the sight of shinigami, Light opened the hidden compartment in his watch.

_I just wondered in these past weeks why I had a piece of paper and a needle in my watch_, Light thought while writing Higuchi's name with his own blood. He struggled not to laugh when Higuchi screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead. The policemen panicked, Kogoro cursed loudly, L chattered his teeth. Light smirked in satisfaction. _Real Kira is back, world_.

Thust!

It felt like a mosquito bit his neck. Light frowned in annoyance as his hand moved to touch his neck. _Yeah, a little jerkish mosquito won't ruin my triumph of becoming Kira again_, he thought, _it feels as beautiful as a dream. Kira is a dream that has to come true. Kira is the answer of secure world, easy life, bright future… See, now when I'm back, the world feels very light, full of joy, no heaviness and no restless. Feels like dream…_

Light's eyelids grew heavy as he began to sail a nice dream. Conan closed his anesthetic watch and exhaled.

"I've done what you told me, Ryuzaki-san," Conan reported. "He did something with that watch of his."

Conan bent to reach Light's arm and took away his watch. After examining it and clicking a few times, a hidden compartment popped out and revealed a piece of Death Note with Higuchi's name written on it.

"'The human whose name is written in this note shall die'," L read the first rule of Death Note which he had snatched away from Light.

"He wrote Higuchi's name," Conan handed the torn paper to L. "Thus Higuchi died."

"This is a piece of Death Note," L examined it. "I bet he has to kill the former owner to own the notebook back."

"I think so," Conan glanced Light before joining L in studying the name in red. "He wrote it with his blood, it seems. Using this needle," Conan carefully took out a bloody needle from the hidden space.

"If we confirm the blood on the note and needle with Light-kun's wound, it will be an undoubted proof," L nodded. "He thought I was too surprised by Higuchi's death to keep an eye on him any longer. Fortunately I have you here…" L checked to make sure no one around before continuing in an almost whispering voice, "Thank you very much, Kudo-kun."

Conan smiled at the older detective. "We can say this case is nearly closed. Your plan works. Congratulation, L."

Conan remembered the time L recognized him as Kudo Shinichi and made the plan to arrest Kira. _He is the best detective of the world, after all._

-

"_Kudo Shinichi?" Conan questioned in a perfect innocent tone, albeit inside his heart was pounding. "He is Ran-san's… close friend. Do you know him?"_

"_I think I know," L nodded. "It's you."_

"_Shinichi-san is a 16 years-old high school boy, Ryuzaki-san," Conan laughed. "Not an elementary student like me."_

"_Kudo-kun is a 16 years-old high school boy…" L nodded in agreement. "… who shrank into an elementary student."_

_Conan paled but he recovered quickly. He had experienced suspicion like this several times. "There's no way can people shrink. That's a fantasy like in comics. Shinichi-san is working a heroin case in another city."_

"_It's almost like a fiction tale. But while investigating Kira case, I learn that sometimes something illogic can happen and change much. However, your case is far more legible and scientific than Kira case is."_

"_How exactly can you think like that, Ryuzaki-san?" Conan inquired in a whisper._

"_When Yagami-san suggested Mouri-san to help the investigation, I didn't immediately agree it. There was a week gap between the time he called Mouri-san and the time we fetched you guys. In that week I studied all data about Mouri-san, placing surveillance cameras and bugs in your house as well. I checked his surroundings too. There I found that you are not his child. He considers you as his nephew but you are not a child of any of his relatives. I had to make sure everyone involve in this investigation have a clear background, so I checked your data in Teitan Elementary School and found that you're registered as the son of Edogawa Fumio. Then I checked the identity of Edogawa Fumio but I found nothing. I concluded that Edogawa Fumio is a fake name as well. I put you off for a while._

_I continued studying Mouri-san's careers. Some of the cases that involved Mouri-san, Ran-san and Edogawa-kun had something to do with FBI. Luckily I have some connection to FBI and I got data about FBI agents that involved in those cases: Jodie Santemillion, James Black and Shuichi Akai. I'm sure you know them," L easily read the answer from Conan's dumbfounded expression, then continued again,_

"_I contacted them and found that they are in Japan for a case that involves a certain organization that aimed to conquer the world by making formulas and software. That is a big organization with members from around the world, but Santemillion and companies are in Japan to investigate a part of the organization. Using the name of L and FBI head, I could manage to get some secret information about it. They are investigating men with code names Gin, Vermouth, Vodka and Kir. Those men had a mission to chase after a betrayer with a code name Sherry, who developed a formula called APTX 4869. I bet you know its function better than me," L paused._

_Conan felt no need to hide anything now. He exhaled deeply while saying, "APTX 4869 can shrink the ones who drink it into a form of their childhood."_

"_Yes. I asked those agents about what exactly made Mouri-san help them, or else why they required Mouri-san to help when they themselves are talented FBI agents. No one answered it clearly, but I could conclude that they never involved Mouri-san. It was Mouri-san who helped them on his own will, or rather, it was a certain kid who helped much. At that point I hadn't known who you are yet, but I knew you are not just a bright elementary student._

_There were still pieces of puzzle. I went back to Mouri-san's data. He often cooperated with Japanese policemen division 1. Using my connection to NPA, I was able to contact the inspector Megure Juzo. I asked him about the cases. He didn't know a single thing about some of them, but he remembered in some cases, a high school detective named Kudo Shinichi helped a lot._

_And then I recollected all information. Since when Mouri-san became the famous Sleeping Kogoro? As soon as Edogawa-kun became a member of his house. If Edogawa-kun is really someone who drank APTX 4869, he is surely not an ordinary man. He has a very good skill in analyzing. Is he a detective? The probability is high. I searched about this Kudo Shinichi. A second grade attendant of Teitan High School, Mouri Ran-san's close friend. He disappeared right before Edogawa-kun appeared and Mouri-san became the great Sleeping Detective. I thought I've got the answer. Edogawa-kun is Kudo Shinichi-kun who shrank because of APTX 4869."_

_Conan stayed silent for nearly twenty seconds before smiling in cool astonishment, "Truly best detective of the world. You gathered all information and concluded within a week. Brilliant."_

"_Thank you, Edogawa-kun. However, it's good that I'm the one who realized it."_

"_Thankfully it's you and not Light-san?"_

"_Yes. He is as smart as I am, if not more, and if he gets the data then I'm sure he will come to a same conclusion as me."_

"_You studied Uncle Kogoro's data without him around?"_

"_It's impossible, I'm chained to him 24/7 and in only very rare occasion we can part. My only time was when he slept."_

"_Because he sleeps normally, not like you," Conan nodded in comprehension._

"_He won't predict that a child like you use a fake name. If he really were Kira, it's a very good point."_

"_I agree," Conan said. "By the way, you must tell me this on purpose. What can I do, Ryuzaki-san?"_

_L stared at him very seriously. Conan could feel Ryuzaki faded from his feature, leaving L the greatest private eye x-raying him. "Tomorrow we are going to catch third Kira. I expect the real Kira—first Kira—will make a big move tomorrow. I ask for you to keep an eye on Light-kun. If he is about to do something suspicious, please stop him or maybe you can shoot him with your anesthetic weapon."_

"_With the one I usually use to Uncle Kogoro?" Conan chuckled a bit. "Okay."_

_-_

"What are you guys doing here, for God's sakes? Higuchi is dead!"

Kogoro showed up in a sudden, surprising both L and Conan quite badly.

"Give me the notebook, I want to see whatever the heck they screamed about!" He demanded impatiently. Just when his fingers touched the cover, he squeaked in fright. "What the hell?!"

"You've been able to see it, right, Mouri-san?" L asked lazily, gazing back at the only proof he was holding.

"What creature is it?!" Kogoro's eyes seemed ready to pop out of their space.

"Shinigami," L answered while raising the torn paper highly above his head, examining it carefully.

"What paper is that? Why is there Higuchi's name?" Kogoro inquired. "Hey… What have you done with that Yagami boy?"

"This is a piece of Death Note. Higuchi's name is here because Kira wrote his name to death. Light-kun is just having a pleasant dream," L replied shortly yet clearly.

"What, Kira wrote Higuchi's name? So Kira must be…" Kogoro snatched the paper from L's unprepared hand.

"Mouri-san, please be careful, it's our only proof!" L tried to grab it back, but he never could do it.

HATCHIII!!

Kogoro sneezed very loudly. L bent backwards to prevent contacting with the viruses. Just when he thought it was safe enough to bend forwards and grab the paper back from Kogoro's hands, it was no longer there.

"Mouri-san, where's the paper?" L demanded quickly. _It can't be…_

"Uncle Kogoro, please hand it. It's a very vital proof!" Conan said as well. His eyebrows made a worry curve on his forehead.

"O-oops," Kogoro made a face. "W-where is it?"

L and Conan stuck in shock and went pale in an identical way, albeit L resulted chalkier face. L jumped outwards and struggled to find a glimpse of the small torn note. But it came in vain; the wind from the propeller had flown it away.

"T-the proof…" L widened his black bagged eyes. He and Conan were dumbfounded for good ten seconds.

"No!"

A.N: Poor L and Conan, the result of their nice plan shattered into million pieces because of Kogoro. They had to start making trap for Kira all over again, but at least now they had been 100 sure that Light was Kira.

By the way, if you asked who Edogawa Fumio was, it was the name Kudo Yukiko (Shinichi's mum) used to fool Kogoro and Ran in volume 6 (if I'm not mistaking).

In my country, the recent Detective Conan tankoubon that has been released is volume 49. Therefore I apologize that I only added Gin, Vodka, Vermouth and Kir into the list of Black Organization members. I ignored Tequilla, Pisco and Calvados because they were already dead. I also ignored Chianti and Korn because they were not very important.

Thank you so much! Please review ;)


	6. Chapter VI A Step to a Closing

Finally, an update… Happy to know if you like it!

Disclaimer:

Light: For Kira's sakes, this amateur is _certainly _not the owner of Death Note. Death Note is the property of…

Conan: There is always only one truth! Me and the entire Meitantei Conan series is the property of Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

Light: Don't cut me off, brat! After you replace me as L's assistant, now you cut my declaration off…

Conan: ignoring Light And Death Note is the property of Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei!

Light: W-what?! You even steal my part!

L: licking a lollipop Good job, Conan-kun.

Light: You said a stealing incident as a good job! Do you stand for law or not?!

L: I feel like hearing something… Do you too, Conan-kun?

Conan: A buzzing bee?

Light: Do you hate me because you lost that vital proof? Blame that moronic so-called Great Detective Mouri Kogoro for that!

L & Conan: smiling to you Enjoy the story, everyone!!

Light: Shit, they ignore me…

_Private Eyes_

Chapter VI: A Step to a Closing

Normally it was not annoying for Kira to have L ignore him, or rather look at him in a sinister way. L was his biggest enemy, after all, it was just absurd to wish for a sincerity. But now after L removed the chain between them and started to act like an upset child in front of him, Light felt a bit irritated.

Light knew that his identity as Kira had been uncovered by L. The paper with Higuchi's name on it disappeared that night and Light could imagine there was only one man who was able to steal it from him. L (not counting that legendary thief Kaitou Kid, of course). But seeing the fact that L still couldn't prove Light equaled Kira, Light safely assumed that L had lost that vital evidence. That was what made the detective very disappointed as he always pouted unpleasantly at Light's every presence.

Light wondered _how _exactly L lost such an important evidence. A proof that was able to cause Kira's immediate downfall. Light suspected that Matsuda or Kogoro's sloppy whim had a part in the case. He had to thank whoever the hero.

"Ryuzaki…" Light tried to talk to L. He felt bored after being ignored for 3 days. "Till when will you ignore me…?"

"Conan-kun!" L called for Conan in a loud mistaken singing voice, an obvious statement that he refused to respond Light. "See this, don't you think it is strange?"

_And then there comes this brat_, Light frowned furiously as he watched Conan approached L in an overly childlike manner. _Okay, he IS a child, so since when he became L's assistant? And WHEN exactly did L start to call that brat by his first name?!_

"Oh yes, that's suspicious, Ryuzaki-san," the boy nodded at something L showed him. "I actually have been aware of that too, Ryuzaki-san, and as what I told you last night, today could be _the day_," Conan continued mysteriously.

_And now after they act as if I were not here, they start to converse in an incomprehensible way for me_, Light pouted. He didn't know _why _exactly he became so irritated about it, but the fact that he was no longer L's closest assistant bothered him quite a lot.

"I still can't believe such a notebook can kill people," Light could hear Matsuda state. The youngest police was examining the Death Note. Light eyed the black-covered notebook, and then slowly moved his gaze to its guardian Shinigami.

_Still there, Rem? _Light queried in his head, but it seemed like he succeeded in making a telepathy connection with the Misa-complex Shinigami.

'I'm still here, Yagami Light, to watch if you are about to harm Misa.'

_You are afraid of me dragging Misa into danger, aren't you? Well, kill L, then!_

'You want me to kill L, to vanish your two biggest obstacles: L and me.'

_Nah, you know very well that Misa wants you to kill him. 'For the sake of mine and Light's happiness,' she said. So why don't you just do it?_

'I won't make your path easy unless it can't be helped.'

_You're stubborn, Rem. It will cause your own downfall._

'I will protect Misa with my life, Yagami Light. I won't mind.'

_Can I ask you another help?_

'No, if possible.'

_Could you please kill that brat too?_

'The boy who heard my conversation with Misa in Yotsuba office?' Rem questioned to herself. 'Is he dangerous for Misa as well?'

-Note: _Italics _means Light's thought, 'quotation' means Rem's thought.

-

Light was alone in his room. He quietly opened the hidden compartment in his watch (L surprisingly gave the watch back to Light) and pulled away a piece of Death Note from there. A day after Higuchi's arrest, Misa was set free and Light ordered her to fetch the Death Note he buried in the forest. Before leaving, Misa left a very small piece of Death Note to Light. That was the paper that Rem gave Misa in the restroom of Yotsuba office several days before.

Light examined the paper. It was very small and only enough to write a name (or two, considering it had two sides). However, Misa had written a name on it, so there was only a space for one name. Light recognized the name Misa wrote as Hiramada Sasuke, a pivot of Yotsuba's competitor. Light nodded in comprehension: Misa wrote the name when Higuchi asked her to prove her identity as second Kira. That was how they could get Higuchi admitting his identity as third Kira.

_If only I know L's name_, Light exhaled while scratching the blank space on the paper with his finger to shape an 'L', _I'll certainly write his name here._

-

"He is not here, Ryuzaki-san," Conan stated after checking their surrounding and found Light nowhere at sight. The shrunk Shinichi was standing beside L's chair.

"How about _her_?" L played his spoon a little. He stared blankly at some screens.

Conan lowered his voice, "Still at the corner. She is watching us. I wonder if this is _the day_."

"We've made enough preparation for it, Conan-kun. Now I depend on you—my life and this investigation depend on you," L's face remained blank, but his voice was serious. Low and deep.

"I'll attempt my best. I still think it is too risky," Conan exhaled nervously.

The corner of L's mouth rose a bit, "I count on you."

Conan didn't even have time to reply. Light calmly walked inside the main investigation room.

"All," L said suddenly. "I want to announce something."

All heads turned to look at L. Light stopped his step and froze. Kogoro, Souichiro, Aizawa, Matsuda and even Rem raised their face and curiously gave attention to the investigation leader.

"Firstly, I'd like to say that once again…" L scanned every people's (and Shinigami's) expression before continuing, "…I suspect Amane Misa-san to be the second Kira."

"What?!" Matsuda was the first one who responded. "Just two days ago you said that MisaMisa is free from any suspicion!"

"Things change, Matsuda-san, after we learn the truth. I'm not saying that I sentence Misa-san as second Kira. I _suspect _her because of two reasons," L replied seriously. "One of the reasons can also put Yagami-kun into suspicion again."

Light twitched at this information because: 1)There was a reason that can place him under suspicion again, 2)L called him by his family name. _Since when??_

Conan silently monitored a certain creature's every movement. He took note as the Shinigami reacted at L's announcement about Misa.

"That reason is my second announcement. There is a rule of Death Note that immediately proves Yagami-kun and Misa-san's innocence. However, the rule is all too convenient and therefore, I'd like to test it."

"Test the rules?" Now it was Souichiro who reacted.

"I want to test the '13-days' rule to two criminals. One will write another's name on Death Note and cease writing in 13 days. If the rule is proven to be false, Yagami-kun and Misa-san will be placed under suspicion once again, since they have no alibi."

The task force seemed like wanting to shout their disagreement, but L's look stopped them from commenting.

_He has sensed the fakeness of my '13-days' rule_, Light's mind whirled, _Rem will make a movement soon._

"You said that you suspect Amane Misa because of two reasons," Kogoro said.

"Is it the fact that second Kira's equipments were found in her room?" Matsuda inquired.

L tightened his grip on his teaspoon. "That's an old information--though we can't ignore it—but that's not my point now," with that, L opened a voice program in his computer and searching for an audio file. "Misa-san recorded the situation when we had her trap Higuchi in the car after her interview with them. This is the copy…" L clicked a file and some frequency lines popped up. A certain girly voice—a bit distorted—echoed from the speaker.

"_I will marry Kira because Kira is my idol…"_

"_Really? Then marry me, I'm Kira!" _Came Higuchi's voice.

"_I don't believe in you. I mean, I really idolize Kira. I in fact am second Kira…"_

"_What?! So, that's true?!"_

"_I can prove it to you. You must prove that you're Kira as well."_

"_That's easy. Now kill Hiramada Sasuke, the director of Hanba Company."_

"_Well, close your eyes, then," _Misa's voice replied. There was a 40-seconds silence and then Misa's voice was heard again, _"Now check it."_

There several noises of clicking were heard. Higuchi was talking to someone else by phone before confirming in a disbelieving voice, _"He's dead."_

L stopped the record playing. Everybody was shocked as if they were just aware of something very important.

"That day, everybody only focused on Higuchi's confession. Now we come to another question, _how_ exactly could Hiramada Sasuke be dead?"

Everyone was silent. Light tried to look calm. Fortunately he did no longer hide the paper in his watch. Instead, he hid it in his belt. His belt was not a communicator like the task force owned so he was able to wear it.

_No one knows that I have a hidden compartment in the head of my belt_, Light thought in relief.

"Mogi-san is now fetching Misa-san," L announced. "After that, maybe we need to confine her again."

The investigation team members inhaled sharply but said nothing about it. L had enough evidences to do that.

Conan looked at the older detective respectfully before continuing his study on Rem's every movement. But…

"Ryuzaki-san! She disappears!" Conan informed in surprise.

"What?!" L spun his chair around. "Conan-kun, please find her before…"

The screens around them flickered. 'ALL DATA DELETION' appeared on every single monitor.

"Watari…!"

-

A.N: That's all from me. I'll try to update more frequently since this story is going closer to its ending.

I don't know who Higuchi asked Misa to kill is, so I faked the name as Hiramada Sasuke. Hopefully it doesn't annoy you.

For ones who have no idea what this chapter is about, the point is L and Conan were very disappointed about their lost evidence. Ignorance towards Light was just spices, hehe. They planned to trap Light into making mistake and gave them an undoubted proof. What Conan meant by 'perhaps today is _the day_'? Well, check it out in next chapter!

FYI, Conan told L about Misa's conversation with 'someone without voice' in the restroom of Yotsuba office. Assuming third Kira was in the building, Conan concluded that Misa was talking with Rem. Therefore, he discovered Rem's complexion towards Misa. Both Light and L would use that blind spot to break each other. Whose plan will work? What will happen next? Light, L, and Conan will make a big moves next chapter, soon. Will it be the climax? Who will gain the victory? The key is coming to you, guys!

Please review! I love and appreciate every reviewer. Thank you a lot for reading!


	7. Chapter VII Case Closed

The final chapter, I guess

The final chapter, I guess. My second year in high school is about to end, therefore I have quite a plenty time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own L and Conan even though I love them so much to the extent that I will kill to have 'em snort just kidding, Ohba Tsugumi-sensei, Obata Takeshi-sensei, Aoyama Gosho-sensei… I also don't own the rest of Death Note and Meitantei Conan. They belong to their respective author.

_Private Eyes_

Chapter VII: Case Closed

"What's happening?!"

Conan tried his best to ignore the buzzing in his ears. He narrowed his eyes to search for a certain Shinigami.

"Ryuzaki, what's this about?"

"All," L said with an unnerving calmness. "I once told Watari to delete all investigation data should anything unexpected happen."

"Anything unexpected…" Aizawa trailed off. "Could Watari be…?"

_Think, Shinichi, where could that Shinigami be? If you don't act soon enough, L can be…_

Conan ran from the main investigation room. _No, I don't have time to sweep all the building. The place near the main room, but usually no one will think of entering…_

A realization struck him. _The confinement room!_

He turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with no other than Yagami Light.

"I see you're in such hurry, ne, Edogawa-kun?"

"Light-san," Conan nodded hastily, eager to leave as soon as possible. Light blocked his way.

"Perhaps I can be any help?" The honey-haired teen's offer sounded innocent enough. However, being practiced to see through other people's countenance, the shrunk detective could see weird glimmer in the depth of those hazel eyes and involuntarily shuddered. Not even the meanest criminal could possess such eyes.

They belong to a _demon_.

"I can afford it myself, Light-san. Thanks for the offer, though," Conan tried weakly to summon his supposedly childish expression.

"What do you want to do alone in such critical moment like this, Edogawa-kun? Aren't you supposed to let the other investigators work instead?"

Conan felt his patience wearing off. _Doesn't this guy know how much I need to work things out before it's too late?! Oh, sure he knows. Too well, even._

"I don't want to do this," Conan muttered silently. He stepped back and produced a huge soccer ball from his belt. Before Light realized what he was doing, he already kicked the ball.

It sent Light flying several feet away. It was then or never. Conan ran with all his might into the main room and reached for the confinement room.

"Ryuzaki-san, open the confinement room!"

L obliged without wasting a second. The other investigators were curious as hell as to what the little kid would do.

"Found ya!"

The bony reaper looked up from her Death Note. Half of her body had transformed into sparkling dust. She looked back at the unfinished 'L La' on the killer notebook.

"What do you want to do with me, you kid?" Rem asked, deciding that she still had enough time to speak instead of just finishing the abandoned name. Exactly what Conan wanted.

The said boy rushed towards Rem. The Misa-complex Shinigami carved a 'w' with her writing utensil.

"I have to tell you that it's futile to try stopping me, kid. Even if you have touched the Death Note, you can't touch me."

"Say, Rem-san," Conan's hand deliberately reached his belt while he kept speaking to distract the Shinigami. "What did you do to make a loud girl like Amane-san remain quiet when she saw you in Yotsuba office?"

Rem seemed confused, but answered anyway, "I covered her mouth."

"You could make physical contact with her."

"Yet I can't with you," Rem replied pointedly.

"Aah," Conan looked comprehending. "The gender issue?"

"Quite sharp, you are."

"Thanks," a soccer ball was ready on Conan's right foot. He juggled it a little.

"Things cannot make contact with me either, kid."

"I know," Conan inhaled, feeling a mass of energy on his foot. His power-up shoes better cooperated and worked out. _This is the time_. Kicking out any trace of doubts, Conan aimed a certain spot.

_Thud_.

Rem stared dazedly at her Death Note, which was knocked several feet away from her.

"I can't make contact with you," Conan rushed to pick the fallen black book up. "But it's clear that I can touch the Death Note."

By the time he straightened and turned around, Rem had vanished into a mound of white dust.

Yagami Light was there to face him instead.

Slowly, the honey-eyed teen stepped forward and suddenly clapped his hands.

"A really nice job you've done here."

Conan subconsciously backed away a step. _This won't do any good_, he thought. _Where's L?_

"They're checking on Watari," Light answered the unspoken question with ease. "Since those 'All Data Deletion's are gracing all monitors, we have to be grateful that our privacy won't be interrupted. So, I'm free to say," Light stepped a few meters forward and let out an angry low hiss, "_You worthless brat, you ruin my plan!_"

Conan cringed again. "Now you can't do anything to kill L, _Kira-san_."

"True." However, the evil glint was still there. "Though I've vanquished Watari and Rem, I still have my biggest obstacles. L and…" Light narrowed his eyes. "…_you_. You can't pretend to be a _mere _smart kid anymore, Edogawa-kun."

"So, what else do you think I am, Light-san?"

"I'm not quite sure," Light shrugged. "It's not too important for me now, Edogawa-kun. Even as a kid, you've bothered me too much. A god mustn't let himself be troubled by a little boy like you, must he? Moreover, to see you armed with many useful gadgets."

"Then you better prepare, Kira-san!" With that, Conan aimed at Light with his soccer ball. Light moved aside just in time to avoid the round thing.

"You can't use same trick to me twice, Edogawa-kun," Light smirked.

_I never thought I have to confront Kira on my own_, Conan frowned a bit. _Where's Ryuzaki-san, anyway?_

Light could sense the bespectacled little detective's fright and widened his smirk. "If you think anyone will come to your rescue, I have to inform that maybe they are too busy fussing over Watari's dead body."

_No, Ryuzaki-san has predicted condition and he must have noticed Light-san's absence._

"I'm impressed by your belt though, Edogawa-kun, it knocked me down once," Light reached for his own belt. "I want you to know that my belt isn't a usual belt, too," he opened the hidden compartment and retrieved the small piece of Death Note. "How if I write your name here, hm?"

Conan tried to hide his grin. _L's right, my fake name will come to my advantage._

Light sensed Conan's strange calmness too. He frowned, "You're rather cool-headed for someone who is at Kira's mercy, huh? Well, then I suppose it won't work to write your name down," the evil smirk returned. "How if I write down someone else's? Like… Mouri Ran-san's, perhaps?"

Conan's head shot up. Light laughed at this obvious reaction. "You're too easy to read, Edogawa-kun."

Conan realized his fault immediately. "I see you don't have that much space to waste, Kira-san."

"Indeed," Light nodded. "But if it works to seal you, why not?"

"Sou desu ka?" Conan tried to distract Light. "After you kill her, then what?"

"No one will believe such kid like you even if you tell them. I will destroy the evidence, of course."

"Yeah, no one will believe me," Conan sported his confident smirk. "No one but L."

Light seemed infuriated. "You are challenging me, I see?"

"You can't hide forever, Kira-san. You're worst than any criminal you've killed."

"You'll regret your words, brat!" With that, Light set his pen upon the Death Note piece.

'Mouri Ra'…

Thust.

"You can dodge a soccer ball when you are fully aware of the situation, Kira-san. But how are you supposed to avoid a needle when you're busy writing?" Conan exhaled in relief. "I bet the evidence is enough, hm, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes," a distorted voice echoed. "Good job, Edogawa-kun."

"Quite mean of you to leave all matters on my hand," Conan grinned.

Not long after; L, Kogoro, and Souichiro appeared. "Because I know only you can do it. Thank you for your effort, Edogawa-kun."

Souichiro put a handcuff around his son's wrists. "If I don't watch by myself, I won't ever believe that Light is indeed Kira."

"Whatever remains after we eliminate the impossibles, however improbable, must be the truth," Conan commented.

Souichiro looked grieve. "I'm very ashamed. I've failed to raise him."

"I believe you are the best father a person can have, Yagami-san. Light-san's deed is based on his strong will to protect the law. He just slips in his action because he isn't used to the divine might he possesses all of a sudden," Conan said.

"All humans carry the same possibility to do the same thing have they been in Light-kun's shoes. The chance they do even worst things is high, too. What makes Light-kun go that far is his exceptional intelligence. You do nothing wrong, Yagami-san," L added.

"I can sense that you, as a father, love your son more than anything else. That's all you have to do to be a good parent," Kogoro joined.

"Minna-san, I thank you," Souichiro smiled weakly. "At least now that Kira has been captured, our effort is not wasted."

"Yes," L replied. "Mogi-san will take care of Amane-san, too."

"Where are the others, Ryuzaki-san?" Conan asked.

"With Watari," L answered shortly.

"Ryuzaki-san, I'm sorry for what happened to Watari-san."

"No need to, Edogawa-kun. Every fight always involves sacrifices, otherwise justice will not prevail."

"True enough," Conan offered a small smile. "No matter how much it hurts, there is always only one truth."

THE END

A/N: Finally finished! How is it? Is it satisfying enough? Review please!

For those who are wondering, L and the other investigators monitored the confinement room from Watari's place. L grimaced to find Watari dead, but he was still responsible to capture Kira no matter what, right? So while Matsuda and Aizawa took care of Watari, L and the others kept watching Light and Conan. As to why Kogoro and the investigation team didn't question Conan's extraordinary action, L told them that it was his plan.

L and Conan had predicted that _day _to come soon. The only flaw in their plan was that they didn't predict Rem to kill Watari. Oh, and Conan didn't think he will face Kira alone and not with L. To tell the truth, they hadn't planned what exactly they would do, for they couldn't predict how exactly Light would react. In the end, it was a mind battle between Conan and Light. The mind battle wouldn't commence if L didn't arrange the settings though, so they all had their own parties ;)

To be honest, L and Conan gambled to bring out their plan into action, considering they didn't know exactly whether the Death Note was touchable or not when the Shinigami held it. I remembered that Rem touched Misa with a piece of Death Note paper in Yotsuba restroom, so the Death Note is touchable, right? Actually, not like what Rem said, things could make contact with Shinigami. Otherwise, how could Ryuk hold apples? But L and Conan didn't know this much, though. They gambled, and win.

If you find anything confusing, wrong, OOC, etc; please let me know so I won't make such mistakes in the future! Thank you for reading until the end! Please review ;)


End file.
